Time Warp
by treetiesandcandycanecapris
Summary: Time traveling, Newsies, and confusion. A few select Newsies get stuck in the year 2011. Oh the drama. hee hee. REVAMP OF THE ORIGINAL!
1. I Believe Introductions Are In Order

_Author's Note_: All right, so, you all may remember me. I first posted this story under the username Zero_0. Well, I've changed my name, but the story is still the same… sort of. I decided to revamp this great story because I was rereading it and I realized that some of it didn't make that much sense. So, I'm here to remedy that. I've made a few changes but the it's mainly the same story that we all know and love. I hope that you all enjoy my revamp of my story because I honestly love this story and the two that follow it.

- WinchesterOneOhOne

**Chapter 1: I believe introductions are in order**

Shelley walked into her living room and plopped down on the couch. She had had a hard day at work and she just wanted to unwind and forget about all of the whiny idiots she worked with. She grabbed the remote and turned the television on. She flipped through the channels and saw that her favorite cartoon was on. She smiled and turned the volume up as her best friend, Isabelle, walked into the room.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

"X-Men." Shelley grinned. "It's the '95 series."

"I hope it's not 'Jubilee's Fairytale Theater". I mean, Gambit's accent suck and Jean does that horrible thing that some people call a laugh." Isabelle said, sitting in the recliner.

"Plus, Scott's voice is horrendous." Shelley said, "Way too manly for him."

"Obviously." Isabelle said.

"You know. Commercials suck. Their real purpose is just to give you a bathroom break." Shelley said, slumping into the couch.

_"This Saturday on the Wonderful World of Disney, 'Newsies'. Tune in this Saturday at 7 pm eastern and pacific."_ The announcer said on the television.

"Izzy… how many days until Saturday?" Shelley asked, now sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Uhm… it'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Izzy said.

"Really? We're watching it." Shelley decided.

"But, we have the DVD."

"So? Watching it on t.v. is always better." Shelley retorted.

"I thought you hated commercials." Izzy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But it's different for movies. Then you actually want the movie to come back on and you actually pay attention to the commercials." Shelley said.

"You are possibly the strangest person I've ever met." Izzy said.

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes had passed and they were now watching the end credits of X-Men. It really was one of Shelley's favorite cartoons. She did kind of hate that they only showed it at eleven thirty at night, but she'd deal with it. She flipped through the channels again, this time, knowing what she wanted. She landed on the weather channel, in hopes of seeing the Local on the 8's.

"They're a bit late tonight, aren't they?" She said.

"It's the weather channel. They're never on time." Izzy said.

They sat in silence as the weather for Saturday flashed by.

"Oh no! Severe thunderstorms! Why?" Shelley said, throwing the remote down on the couch.

"Shelley, calm down. Like I said, it's the weather channel. It's usually never right." Izzy said.

"I know, but it's calling for storms right when 'Newsies' comes on." Shelley said.

"I know. It sucks. Hopefully it'll stop before the movie." Izzy said.

"I know. It better." Shelley said, looking up at the ceiling. "We should probably get to bed. It is after midnight."

"Yeah, we don't want your mother turning into the Nazi again, do we?" Izzy said, chuckling.

"No, we don't want that. It was a horrible situation." Shelley said.

"GIRLS! GO TO BED!" Shelley's mother shouted from upstairs.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Shelley whispered, reaching over to turn off the light.


	2. The Storm of the Century

**Chapter 2: The Storm of the Century**

1899

"Blink! Get up!" Race yelled, shaking Kid Blink.

"Mmmmm. No. Sleep time." Blink said, putting his head under his pillow.

"Come on, Blink. Get up. Ya lucky we're even waking ya up." Mush said, picking the pillow up.

"But, what if I don't wanna be woken up?" Blink asked, looking at his friends.

Mush and Race gave him a look that sort of said, 'If you don't get up know, we're going to kick your ass.'

"Fine. I'll get up." Blink said, stumbling out of his top bunk.

2011

"Girls! Get up! You need to get to work!" Shelley's mother shouted.

"Remind me to never stay at your house again." Izzy groaned, sitting up.

"Yeah, remind me to never ask you." Shelley said, pulling the blankets over her head.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Shelley spoke, "All right. We should probably get up before the Sleep Nazi gets us."

She rolled over with intentions of standing up but her legs failed her and she flopped onto the floor, "Ow."

Izzy started laughing, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. No damage done." She said, standing up and stretching.

_At Barnes & Noble_

"I really don't want to be here." Izzy said.

"I concur." Shelley said, leaning against her register.

"Do you think that Elle's having a better time in the music department?" Izzy asked.

"Probably not." Shelley said.

"Shelley, I need you to stalk the Teen Paranormal Romance Section." Ted, the manager, stated.

"But… I hate that stuff. I can't even peruse the books because it's that crap Twilight stuff." Shelley said, standing up straight.

"I don't care. Do it."

She huffed. "Fine."

"Have fun with Edward!" Izzy said.

"Shut it, Lexington." Shelley seethed, as she walked back to her least favorite section of the store.

_A few hours later,_

"Okay, the music department sucks. You'd think that there would be just one person back there but no. Not a fucking soul." Elle said.

"Yeah, well, at least you didn't have to stock the Teen Paranormal Romance section. I need to disinfect my hands now. Too much Twilight." Shelley shuddered.

Elle laughed, "Yeah, all right. You win."

"No, I win. I've been swamped at the stupid Starbucks station because people need their fucking coffee. They need to start bringing their own. I'm tired of making it for them." Evie said, coming out for her break.

"Man, it looks bad up there." Izzy said, looking up at the sky.

"I know. I'm going to be pissed if it does storm and the power goes." Shelley said. "I am not missing Newsies."

"Newsies? What's this about Newsies?" Elle and Evie asked.

"It's on tv tonight. I assumed you knew about it already." Shelley said.

"No. I'm assuming we're all gathering at your place." Elle said.

"You are correct." Shelley said.

"Okay, so, our break is over in two minutes. We should probably head back in." Izzy announced.

1899

"Hey guys, look at those clouds." Blink said, pointing up.

"Yeah, this looks like it's gonna be a real fun night." Skittery said.

"A real fun one all right…. of me not sleeping." Blink said.

"Me either." Mush agreed, closing his eyes.

"What are you doin'?" Racetrack asked.

"I'm sleepin' since I'm not gonna get any tonight." Mush said.

Race just shook his head and his cigar back in his mouth.

"Heya fellas." Spot said, walking up to the boys.

"Hey, Spot." David said, looking at the boy.

"Where's Jacky boy at taday?" Spot asked, stopping to look at the boys.

"I dunno. You guys seen him?" David asked.

They all shrugged in response… even Mush.

"I thought you were sleepin'." Race said.

"I am." Mush retorted.

"How can you be sleeping if youse talking?" Race asked.

"I dunno. I jus' can." Mush said. "Now, quiet. I'm tryin' t'sleep."

Race just rolled his eyes.

2011

"Thank the Lord above, it's four o'clock!" Shelley said, placing the last _Twilight_ book on the shelf.

"We've been swamped all day." Izzy said.

"Stupid people and their damn _Twilight_ books." Shelley grumbled.

"Yeah, well, while you were all busy, I was stuck with nothing to do." Elle said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the losers."

Shelley cringed at the high pitch of the voice and instantly recognized it, "Hello… Jonette." She said, turning around.

"Hey there, so what have you all been up to today? Oh yes, that's right. Working." She said.

"Yes, _**we**_ are making money. What are you doing? That's right, asking daddy for it." Evie said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, what a great comeback." Jonette said, walking past Shelley and Izzy.

"We're closed." Izzy said.

"I don't care." Jonette snapped.

"Yes, but _**I**_ do." Elle said, stepping in front of her.

"Like she could read anyway." Evie said.

"Or want to; she could probably get someone to read it for her." Shelley said.

"What did you jut say, Malcolm?" Jonette whipped around.

"Oh, you used my last name. How inventive." Shelley smirked.

"I don't have time for this." Jonette said, walking past the four of them and leaving.

"Yeah, you need all of your time free so you can steal people's boyfriends!" Shelley and Izzy yelled.

Jonette just kept on walking.

"Wow, didn't even say anything back. I'm shocked." Izzy said.

"She didn't want to ruin her status by associating with us." Shelley said, sneering. "Come on, let's go and watch Newsies."

_At Shelley's House, _

"I'm so excited about this. I haven't watched this movie in so long." Elle said.

"I know! I love it." Shelley said, settling in to view one of her favorite movies.

"All right, quiet. It's starting." Izzy said, turning up the volume.

"We should have made popcorn or something." Evie muttered as the movie started.

For the first half hour, everything was going on just fine. It had been storming for the past two hours, but nothing had happened. Then, there was a huge thunderclap and an extremely bright flash of lightening and the power went off.

"NO!" The four girls chorused.

_**THUD!**_

"What was that?" Shelley asked.

"I don't know. You're parents?" Izzy asked.

"They're not here."

"I'm starting to wish they were." Elle said.

"Did something fall over?" Evie asked.

"That's probably what happened." Shelley said, standing up. "Well, someone's gonna come with me to get a flash light. I'm not dying alone."

"Who's it gonna be?" Izzy asked.

Elle didn't say anything and nothing was coming from Evie's direction, but Izzy knew that she was going. "Fine, I'll go."

"Stay here, and if we don't come back in ten minutes, call the National Guard." Shelley said.

"Yeah, I'll get on that." Elle said.

_In the dark dining room, _

"Shit, we're gonna die." Izzy said.

"Shut up, Izzy." Shelley whispered.

"Well, that Jigsaw guy could be in there and he could kill us." Izzy said.

"Oh, maybe Cary Elwes is in there." Shelley smiled.

"Yeah, and he's covered in peanut butter waiting for that fifteen hooker gangbang." Izzy said.

"You never know."

Shelley opened the drawer and grabbed two flashlights. She handed one to Izzy and they both turned them on. They started flashing them in all different directions until Shelley settled on one Spot.

"Look, it's Spot." She said.

"Shelley, now is not the time to be looking at spots on your wall." Izzy said.

"No, not a spot. It's Spot." Shelley said, grabbing Izzy's head and facing it towards where her flashlight was pointing.

"Oh my God!" Izzy screamed.

"What's happened?" Elle asked, running into the room.

"Call the National Guard!" Izzy said.

"Is their number in the phone book?" Evie shouted, grabbing the phone book.


	3. Confusion and Innuendo

**Chapter 3: Confusion and Innuendo.**

"Look! It's my geek!" Elle said, grabbing Shelley's flashlight and pointing it at David's face.

"I told you it was Spot." Shelley said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's shorter than I expected." Izzy said, eyeing up Racetrack.

"Did you guys notice that it's the Newsies we like?" Evie stated, placing the phonebook back where it was found.

"So? Point being?" Elle asked.

"I just thought it was a bit strange that it was just the ones we liked and not all of them." Evie said.

"That is true. But, does it really matter? I mean, they're here." Elle said.

"True… It's Skitts!" Evie shouted.

While the girls were having a very stimulating conversation, the boys were having their own conversation as well.

"Okay, does anyone have any idea where we are?" David asked, looking around the room.

"A whore house?" Spot suggested in an asking tone.

"I don't think this is a whore house, Spot." David said, condescendingly.

"Well, there are girls and… girls. I just assumed." Spot said.

"Of course, you would assume that one." Race said

"Are you saying that I want to be in a whore house?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, I am." Race retorted.

Spot shrugged, "It wouldn't be a total loss."

Racetrack just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, this is really nice flooring." Mush said, gently touching the floor he was sitting on.

"Mush, now is not the time to think about that." Blink said.

"Well, I'm just saying. It's pretty smooth. You could probably slide on it." Mush stated, touching the floor again.

"Really?" Blink said, taking off his shoes and setting them next to Mush. He stood up and got himself ready. This was probably a bad idea seeing as it was pitch black in the room due to the lack of lights. He kicked himself off and started sliding. "All right!" He exclaimed.

Blink slid all the way across the floor and slid right into Shelley, knocking them both onto the window seat behind Shelley.

"Shelley, are you all right?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured.

"This blackout's lasted a long time. Wonder when the lights'll come back on?" Elle stated.

A few seconds later, the lights blazed back on.

"Well, ya jinxed it Elle, now I'm blind." Shelley said, standing up, with the help of Kid Blink.

"I'm sorry about that… uhm, for knocking you down." He said, sheepishly.

"That's quite all right." Shelley said, smiling.

"Hey, now, why are there girls and they're not paying attention to me?" Spot asked.

"Because you possibly are the owner of a disease." Izzy said, deadpan.

Racetrack started laughing and slapped Spot on the back, "That was a good one."

"It wasn't funny." Spot huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was hilarious." David said, chuckling.

"Guys!" Shelley said.

"Yeah?" the Newsies said, looking at her.

"No, not… nevermind." Shelley said, shaking her head. "Now, what are we going to do with them? They all can't stay here."

"Okay… how about we divvy 'em up." Izzy said. "We each take one… or some could have two."

"Okay, so I guess you just go up and pick the one you want." Shelley said.

Elle walked over to David and stood next to him. "Hi." She said.

"Hi…"

Evie walked over to Skittery and linked her arm with his. He looked slightly alarmed, but all right none the less. Izzy had walked into the living room and turned the television on. Shelley had followed her and was standing next to her.

"Well, I guess you guys have to go since the movie won't be coming back on any time soon." Shelley said, coming back into the dining room.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"Well, the television says that the server is currently unavailable." Izzy said.

"And, I don't have room for everyone here." Shelley said, placing her hands on her hips.

"All right, first, Race, get over here." Izzy said, pointing to the spot next to her. "Second, I know that Shelley's going to take Blink, so that leaves Mush and Spot. Who's taking them?"

"I'll take Mush. You can't separate Blink and Mush. That's just wrong." Shelley said, "Plus, he's just too adorable."

"Okay, who's taking Spot?" Izzy asked.

No one volunteered. Izzy looked at Shelley.

"Hey, I've already got two." She said, putting her hands up in the air.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll take him."

"Hey, you know I would take him but... yeah, who am I kidding, I wouldn't take him." Elle said.

"Are the phones even working?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, I already called Jude… this should be entertaining." Elle said, smirking.

Shelley chuckled, "You'll have to fill us all in on that one."

"Believe me, I will." Elle smiled.

_About an hour later,_

Everyone was gone, leaving Shelley and Izzy and their four Newsies.

"Someone is coming to get you, right?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah. They should be here soon."

"All right. I just wanted to make sure they didn't forget you." Shelley said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Izzy muttered, crossing her arms.

A few minutes later a loud car horn was heard beeping.

"That's our ride. Come on, boys." Izzy said, standing and going out the door.

"See ya." Shelley said, as the door the shut. She turned to the two boys in her living room, "Are you guys tired or hungry or anything?"

"I'm a little tired." Mush said, quietly.

"All right, uhm… well, my little brother is staying at his friends, so I guess you two can stay in there until I figure out a way to explain this to my parents. Come on." She said, going up the stairs.

She lead them to end of the hallway and opened the door to Jake's room, "So, this is it. There should be some sleeping bags in that closet. One of you can sleep in the bed and the other can sleep on the floor. See you in the morning."

"Good night." They chorused.


	4. The O'Hara's

**Chapter 4: The O'Hara's**

"Who's the boy?" Rory asked.

"Skittery."

"What is he doing here?" Bells asked.

"Coming home with us. That a problem?" Evie asked, looking at her two sisters.

"Well, it's kind of strange that I pick you up and you have a boy with you when I don't remember you having a boy in your life before." Rory said, looking out the windshield.

"Does it matter? He's not yours." Evie countered.

"He's not getting my room." Bells said.

"He'd be frightened of your room. I would never subject him to that." Evie said, looking at Skittery, who already looked pretty mortified already.

"All right, let's go show Dad what you brought home." Rory said, parking the car and getting out followed by Bells.

"Are you sure about this? I'm not sure about this." Skittery said.

"Quit spazzing and come on. You'll be fine." Evie said, grabbing his hand and yanking him out of the car.

_Inside the house,_

"Mom… Evie brought home a boy." Rory said, walking into the house.

"What? Really?" She asked, looking up from the Scrabble game.

"Yeah, she's bringing him in as we speak." Rory said.

"No, she really brought a boy home?" Their mother asked.

"Hey guys." Evie said, pulling Skittery into the house.

"You brought a boy home." Her mother said.

"Told you." Rory said, leaving the room.

"So, who's this?"

"This is Skittery. He's new and needs a place to stay. I told him that we'd gladly take him in, seeing as he doesn't have anywhere to stay yet. You don't mind, do you, Daddy?" Evie asked, sitting next to her father and looking at him.

Skittery was still standing in the doorway. He looked too afraid to even take one step into the house. Evie was still looking at her father. She knew that she couldn't look away or else Skitts would be out on his ass… or staying at Shelley's. She was sure that Mr. and Mrs. Malcolm would not be thrilled with having three extra boys at their house.

"Whatever." Her dad grumbled looking at his Scrabble pieces. "It's just more money down the drain."

Evie smiled, "Thank you, Daddy."

"You can come in, Skittery." Mrs. O'Hara said.

"Uhm… thanks." He muttered, slowly walking in the room in Evie's direction.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Evie said, taking his hand and walking him out of the room.

"Can you believe she brought a boy home?" Mrs. O'Hara asked.

"Yeah. She is a teenager. It was only a matter of time until she brought someone to live with us that'll use up more money that we don't have to spend on kids thanks to med school." Mr. O'Hara said, placing the word 'STOP' above an 'S' to form 'STOPS'. "That's all I had."

"It's better than what I have." Mrs. O'Hara said, marking her husband's points.

_With Evie and Skittery,_

"So, this is my room." Evie said, opening the door and walking in.

She looked behind her and noticed that Skitts was still in the doorway. She sighed, "Come on. You're allowed in."

"It's not proper to go into a lady's room." He muttered.

"Aw, that's cute… get in here now." She said, pointing to the space next to her.

He scurried into the room and stood next to her, looking at the floor.

"Now, you'll be staying in the room down the hall. I really don't know why that room is a guest room. It's not people stay here." Evie said.

"Why are we in here then?" He asked.

"Because… I wanted to show it to you." She said, "Now, come on."

He followed her out into the hallway and then down the hall to the guest room. He looked in and saw how large it was. It was very nice. Well, anything was better compared to what he was living in before.

"This is my bed?" He asked, pushing on the mattress.

"Yes."

"But… it's huge." He said, wide-eyed.

"Yes, it is." She said, "You can sit on it, you know."

"Oh, yeah." He said, sitting down. "This is so cushy."

He fell backwards and flopped his body onto the bed. Evie chuckled. She knew that his old bed was crap, but it was still just too funny watching him loving up the cushy mattress.

"Well, it's kind of late… I'll see you in the morning. Night." She said, turning around.

"Night… and thanks." He stammered.

"No problem." She said, leaving the room.

_The next morning_,

"I can't believe you're letting him stay here." Rory said.

"We'd do the same for you, besides, I couldn't just leave the boy to fend for himself in the streets." Mrs. O'Hara said.

"I guess. It's just… odd that Evie was standing there on the corner with a boy." Rory said, picking at her cereal.

"Shelley doesn't have any brothers, does she?" Mrs. O'Hara asked her daughters.

"I don't know. She's not my friend." Bells said.

Mrs. O'Hara shot her youngest daughter a look, "Never mind."

"Morning." Evie said.

"Good morning… where's your friend?" Mrs. O'Hara asked.

"Still sleeping, I guess." She muttered, grabbing a bowl and a spoon. "Apparently, the bed was very cushy."

She poured herself some cereal and then some milk. She probably should go and check on him to make sure that he was all right.


	5. The Fabian's

**Chapter 5: The Fabian's**

"Bye guys!" Elle shouted, waving her hand out of the window.

"Put your hand back in the car, you weirdo." Jude, Elle's brother, scolded.

"No." Elle said, keeping her hand out the window as they went over the bridge.

When they had safely crossed the bridge, Kyle, Elle's other brother, decided to roll down the front passenger side window, stick his head, and stick his tongue out like a dog.

"You idiot! Get back in here!" Jude yelled, grabbing Kyle's shirt and yanking him back into the car.

Elle brought her hand back into the car and rolled her window back up. She was staring out the window.

"Who's this?" Jude asked.

"Huh?"

"Who is that?" Kyle asked, pointing to David.

"Oh, his name is David. David Jacobs." She said, glancing at David.

"Okay. Why is he here and not at his own home?" Jude asked.

"Well, their house isn't sold yet, so they sent David here. They wanted to get enrolled in school so he wouldn't be 'left behind'." Elle said, adding air quotes to the last two words.

"Okay, well, why would his parents be concerned if he missed school?" Kyle asked.

Jude looked at Elle in the mirror and she looked back. They both rolled their eyes and looked away from each other and Kyle.

"All right, that question was just so stupid that it doesn't even deserve a comeback and Jude, what is this, twenty-one questions?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, it is kind of strange that you go over to a girlfriend's house and you come home with a boy." Jude stated, starting an argument.

The next fifteen minutes in the car consisted of bickering between Jude and Elle. Kyle noticed they were coming upon the house.

"Uhm, Jude…" Kyle said.

"Why are you so uptight about him staying? You're not my dad, you're my idiot brother." Elle said.

"Well, it's not everyday that your little sister brings a boy home when she obviously shouldn't have!" Jude yelled, passing up their house.

"Hey Goob! I'm not little anymore, I'm seventeen!" She shouted.

They drove a few more miles down the road and they were still shouting.

"Jude… Elle." Kyle said.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if you knew that we passed our house a few miles back." Kyle said.

"WHAT?" Jude shouted, stopping the car with a halt.

"Why didn't you say anything before, you dolt!" Elle shouted.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything! Sometimes you can be really stupid, Kyle." Jude said, turning the car around.

"But, I…" Kyle started.

"Elle." David chimed in.

"Yes?" She said, trying desperately to be nice, it wasn't working.

"Kyle actually did try to get your attention. You and Jude were too busy shouting to hear him." David said.

"Really?" Elle asked, looking at Kyle.

"Yeah, he did." David said.

"Kyle, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Elle said. She looked at Jude who was too busy driving. "I'm sure someone _else_ is sorry too." She said, hitting Jude causing him to swerve slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"Apologize to Kyle." She said.

"Why?"

"Because you called him stupid when he wasn't." Elle said.

"Okay… Kyle, I'm sorry." Jude said, pulling into the driveway.

"It all right… I'm sorry too." Kyle said.

"Why?" Jude, Elle, and David asked in unison.

"Well, it was my fault for not telling you sooner, isn't it? I should have tried harder." Kyle said, getting out of the car.

"Really, Kyle it's fine." Jude said, getting out of the car himself.

"I'm sorry."

"Will you stop it?" Jude yelled as they walked up the stairs to the door.

"I'm sorry." Kyle repeated.

They walked into the house and Kyle was still saying that he was sorry. Now he was just repeating it, leaving no room for Jude to even get a word in. Jude was getting fed up so he stood up and left the room. Kyle followed him, still saying he was sorry.

_A half hour later_,

"KYLE! STOP SAYING YOU'RE SORRY! I _KNOW_ YOU'RE SORRY! I'VE KNOWN FOR THE PAST HOUR!" Jude screamed.

You couldn't hear the response, but the family had a pretty good idea.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Jude screamed, running down the stairs. He entered the living room and grabbed his keys, "If Kyle asks where I am, just… just tell him that the Christmas tree ate me."

"It's not Christmas." Diego said.

"Crap… make something up then!" He said, running out the door and about a half a millisecond later, speeding away in his car.

"Wonder where he's going." Elle said.

There was a communal shrug throughout the room when Kyle entered the room.

"Where'd Jude go? I have to tell him I'm sorry." He said.

"He's out. He'll be back sometime." Orlando said.

"Oh… when he gets back, let me know." Kyle said, going into the kitchen.

"So, David… why are you with my sister?" Paul questioned, looking David over like the overbearing brother he was.

"Uhm…" David stammered.

"He's here because his parents aren't here yet." Elle said.

"What?" All of the brothers, minus Jude and Kyle asked.

"Yeah, my parents aren't here yet. We're in the process of moving and my parents have to stay with the house until it's officially sold. And I don't have any friends here besides Elle." David said.

"Uh-huh." Gerard said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Okay, you have been grilling him sense we got home." Elle said.

"Well, we have to. It's in the older brother code. It's practically a law." Kyle said, after being shoved out of the kitchen.

Elle growled and stomped into the kitchen.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, mom." Elle said. "You don't mind if David stays with us, do you?" She asked, putting on her best puppy dog put.

"I don't know." Her mother said, not looking up from her cooking.

"Please, Mom. He's all alone and he has no where to stay. His parents can't leave until their house is sold. Please?" Elle begged.

Her mother looked at her and sighed, "All right. He can have one of the boy's old rooms."

"Thank you, mommy!" Elle smiled.

She went back into the living room and grabbed David's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Your room."

"My room? What do you mean my room?" He asked, confused.

"Your room, you're staying here with us. And this is your room." She said, opening the door.

"My room? No Les? No Sarah? No mom or dad? This is great!" He said, starting to do a dance… or jig. "Oh… sorry, I uh, got a little happy there."

She chuckled, "Oh, it's perfectly all right. I just wish I had a camera… oh wait, I do." She said, pulling out her phone and recorded David doing his dance/jig.

_The next morning…_

"I'm sorry." Kyle said as he followed Jude around the house.

"Kyle. I am going to pee, please, I know you're sorry. Although, I'm not sure what you're sorry for anymore, but please, do not follow me. I would like to pee in peace." Jude said, going into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

Kyle stood there for a few moments. He placed his face to the door, "I'm sorry."

In response, Jude let out an aggravated scream.

Kyle walked down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was, "Jude's constipated." He announced.

Elle started laughing into her cereal and David put an arm on her back, "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, still chuckling. "I'm great."

David looked up and saw all of the brothers, with the exception of Jude, were glaring at him. He gently removed his hand from its place on Elle's back and set it down to his side.

A few seconds later, Jude walked into the room and was greeted by laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked, stopping.

"Oh… nothing." Gerard said. Elle elbowed him in the side.

"Oh kay." He said, walking into the kitchen.

_A few hours later,_

"WHAT? KYLE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jude said, chasing after Kyle.

"AAAHHHH!" Kyle screamed, running away from Jude through the house.

"Hey, why don't we keep the killing to a minimum." Their dad said, as they ran past.


	6. The Lexington's

**Chapter 6: The Lexington's**

Izzy, Racetrack and Spot sat in the limo. About forty-five minutes ago, they had rounded a corner and were still on the road. Racetrack looked at Izzy who was looking out the window.

"When are we gonna get off this road and get to your house?" He asked.

"What road?"

"The one we're on." He said.

"We're not on a road. This is the driveway." She said.

"What?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, this is the driveway." She said, "Jenkins, how has it been since the turn?"

"About one hour, Miss Isabelle." Jenkins answered.

"Really? How close are we to the house?"

"We're here, Miss Isabelle." Jenkins informed her.

"Wow... it usually takes longer than that." She muttered to herself.

She stepped out of the car when Jenkins opened the door. Racetrack was next to exit and then Spot. Izzy started walking to the door when she noticed she was alone. She turned around to see Race and Spot standing there staring at the house.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on." She said, grabbing them and pulling them towards the house. Just as she was about to open the door, someone else did.

"Hello, Alfred. Is anyone home?" She asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Geez, you got a big house!" Race yelled from behind a marble pillar.

"Yeah, I've noticed." She said dryly.

Then, she heard rustling, "Oh, my Go…"

A girl entered the room by walking down the stairs. She was dressed in black leggings, a white t-shirt and black Ugg boots. An expression of shock and aw adorned her face. "Izzy brought two boys home! I gotta call Jonette!" She exclaimed, running back up the stairs.

Izzy looked at the two boys. Race had a look that said, 'Dear Lord that was the most frightening thing I've ever seen.' Meanwhile, Spot's look was entirely different. It said something like, 'Hey, that girl was hot. I think she was into me. I think I got a chance.'

"Scary, isn't it?" She said.

"Who was that?" Spot asked.

"My sister, Marilyn." Izzy said, shuddering slightly.

"Really? You think I got a chance?" Spot asked, looking at Race.

"Yeah right." Izzy scoffed. "My sister does have some standards and you are way below them."

"So, who are they?" Race asked, pointing behind Izzy.

She turned on her heel and saw a very nicely dressed couple.

"My parents."

"Ah, Isabelle, you're home." Her father said.

Izzy's father was like Mr. Money McMoneybags, or as Shelley called him, Thurston Howell the III from _Gilligan's Isalnd_.

"And… who are these two?" Her mother asked.

Her mother was like Mrs. Money McMoneybags. Shelley referred to her as Mrs. Lovey Howell, from Gilligan. Every time Shelley went over to Izzy's and she did happen to see her parents, Shelley would start humming the _Gilligan's Island_ theme song. At least she'd get a chuckle out of it.

"This is…" She looked back and saw that the two boys were staring at the marble pillars. She sighed, "The one that looks like a weasel is Spot and the other one is Racetrack."

"Racetrack? Spot? Well… those are certainly interesting names." Lovey said, trying to hide her disgust.

"Yes, very interesting indeed." Thurston said. He looked at the boys, "Are there last names to go with those?"

"Yes sir, we do. I'm Racetrack Higgins and he's Spot Conlon." Race said, a bit scared.

"Higgins… that's an interesting last name, as is Conlon." Thurston said.

"By interesting, you mean?" Spot asked, imitating Izzy's father.

"Nothing. Isabelle, you are all in time for dinner." He said.

"Dinner? It's like nine pm. Who has dinner at nine pm?" Izzy asked.

"We do, dear." Lovey said.

"Now, where is Marilyn?" Thurston asked.

"I believe she's in her room." Lovey answered.

"Oh, well, we shall get her to come down." Thurston said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number.

Soon, Marilyn came stomping out with an angry look on her face.

"Now, sweetie, don't be upset. Jonette can come over tomorrow and you can catch up on all of the latest gossip." Lovey said, smiling at her oldest daughter.

Her face lit up, "Thank you, Mommy." She said, taking her normal seat, the one across from Izzy.

Thurston and Lovey took their places at the heads of the table and Izzy sat across from Marilyn. Race sat next to Izzy and Spot gladly sat next to Marilyn.

"Chives! We're ready!" Thurston yelled.

"Coming, sir." Chives announced, bringing several wait staff with him along with several trays of food.

The rest of dinner was fairly normal. A few strange moments happened, but that was to be expected seeing as they had two extra guests who had no idea what was going on.

_The next morning,_

Izzy awoke to the sun beaming in on her face. She groaned, "I hate the sun!" She flopped her legs over the side of her bed and noticed that her blinds were wide open. "I've got to remember to shut those." She muttered to herself.

She got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. She went through her normal routine of brushing her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair. When she was finished, she headed towards her door. She walked past her mirror and noticed that she was still in her pajamas.

She shrugged, _'It's not like I'm scantily clad or anything.'_ She thought.

She made her way down the hallway to the room where Race was residing. There were so many rooms in the house and she gave Rave and Spot their own. She walked to the third door and gave a knock. She put her ear up to the door to see if she could hear any signs of intelligent life… well any signs of life period. She heard nothing. She opened the door and walked into the room. She looked at Race who was sprawled on the bed. His sheets were tangled with his legs and half on the floor. Izzy smirked. Then she looked at his chest. It was completely naked.

"Well, I didn't expect _**that**_ to be there." She said to herself.

At that moment, Race turned his head to look at her. She felt a slight blush creep to her cheeks and she turned around. He started laughing and got out of bed. He slid into his long john shirt and walked over to her, smirking.

"I just came to tell you that breakfast's ready." She said.

"Uh-huh." Was his reply.

"Shut up, that's all. I freakin' had to walk halfway across the country to wake you up and you laugh in my face." She said, walking around him and out the door.

When he turned around she was gone and he was a bit frightened. He had no idea where he was and was certain that he might die up there. He walked out into the hallway and took a few steps before he ran into someone. He looked to see Spot standing there, looking just as confused as he was. The two boys walked until they got to the fork in the hallway and saw Izzy standing there next to the blue and green vase.

"Well, I wasn't going to leave you both up here. I was going to go looking for you after ten minutes passed." She said, walking down the stairs, the two boys in tow.

After breakfast…

Izzy walked out onto the patio where her parents were, "Hey, what do you guys think of Race?"

Her father's face was hidden by his newspaper and her mother's eyes were covered by gynormous bug eye sunglasses.

Her mother pulled the sunglasses down off of her face and looked at her husband, who had put the paper down.

"Well, he's not exactly what we had hoped for, Isabelle." Her father said. "He seems very nice, but did you see how he dresses? How both of them dress? It's like you picked them off of the street. When you became of age to bring suitors home, we thought that you would have picked more… presentable specimens."

"Whoa, wait, wait… became of age to bring home suitors? What time period are you two living in? I'm in the twenty-first century. Where are you? Victorian times? The Bronze Age? Do I need to go back further? The Biblical times? Yeah, Biblical times sounds good to me." Izzy said.

Her parents just stared at her, completely stunned.

"Well, they're both staying here because they have no place to stay. I'm not going to talk about their parents because that's a sore subject for the both of them and I'm not going to tell you about their pasts because it's none of your business. And, what's with the whole judging them thing? Sure, they may not dress the best, but they are nice guys… well Race is a nice guy." Izzy said, standing up, "They're staying here."

Her parents stared at her retreating figure and exchanged glances at each other, still quite stunned.

Izzy walked into the living room where Race and Spot were. Race was currently trying to figure out the remote. Izzy smiled and took the remote.

"Do you even know what this is?" She asked, turning the television on.

"No, but it looked interesting." Race said.

"Yeah, I told him just to hit it and maybe something would happen." Spot said.

Izzy looked at him. "Are you really that stupid?"

Race started laughing.

"What's so funny, Higgins?" Spot asked, angrily.

"Boys, be quiet. I have something to show you." She said, turning on the DVD player and pushing play.

The _Invader Zim_ theme song started playing and the two sat there, staring at the television with looks of excitement plastered on their faces.

She smiled. She didn't care what her parents said. They were both staying there… even if she really only did want Race there. She just had to get stuck with Spot. She was probably going to catch something from him. Well, she just had to make sure that she didn't rub up against him or touch him… at all.


	7. The Name of the Game

_Author's Note_: All right, so this is all that I have done with this one so far. There will be more chapters to come, but I figured I'd upload what I have done now, that way you all can read it an enjoy and then when you get here, you can be all pissed at me for not uploading the entire thing for you to read. It shouldn't take me long to finish the next chapter though, so keep holding on!

- WinchesterOneOhOne

**Chapter 7: The Name of the Game**

"All right, guys, we're going to play a little game." Izzy said.

"Oh, I love games!" Blink shouted.

"Down, Blink." Shelley said, patting his head.

"Now, we had to call in someone special to help us out with this seeing as there are six of you and four of us." Evie said.

"It's not some big, burly, creepy guy, is it?" Skittery asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Evie asked, staring at him.

"No, it's not a big, burly, creepy guy… well, he is kind of big… but far from burly… and only somewhat creepy." Shelley reasoned.

"Thanks for that." A muffled voice said.

"Quiet!" Elle said, kicking the door. "So, this guy is going to help out with our game. Now, if you'd like to come in."

The door opened and an extremely tall man stepped into the room, "This is Talkback."

"You're extremely tall." Mush said.

"I get that a lot." Talkback said, deadpanned, sitting on the floor. He looked around, "Hey, you guys look just like the newsies."

Shelley did an immediate facepalm while Izzy and Evie rolled their eyes.

"You dumbass, we already told you… Never mind. I'm not getting into this." Elle said.

"Just take a book, Talkback." Shelley said, handing him a book.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Do you not listen when we speak?" Izzy asked.

"Well, sometimes… but normally you have cookies to give me at the end." He said.

"No cookies." Evie said.

"But… I _need_ cookies."

"No cookies." She repeated.

He frowned, "Fine."

"Okay, let the name search begin." Izzy said.

"I t'ought you said this was a game." Spot said.

"It will be… once you get a name." Izzy said.

"But we already have names." Mush said.

"Not real names… well, you do, but you probably don't remember them, do you?" Shelley said.

There was a collective nod of 'no' and a few minutes of silence.

"My point exactly." Shelley said, opening her book.

_Two hours later,_

"I've got my name." Blink said, handing Shelley his paper.

She took it and marked it in her notebook, "All right, you're good."

Blink was followed by Skittery, Spot, and Mush.

_**With David and Elle**_**,**

"How are you taking this long? You're only looking for a middle name." Elle sighed. "Technically, you don't even need one."

"But I want one." David whined, searching through the book.

"Then choose something!" Elle shouted.

"Fine!" He said, closing his eyes and point to a name. "There, that's my middle name."

"Finally! He's found one!" She said, marking it in Shelley's notebook.

_**With Race, Izzy, and Talkback,**_

"Find one yet?" Izzy asked.

"I've got a first name but I need a middle name now." Race said.

Talkback started laughing, "How about Finnius?"

"No."

"Fergus?"

"No"

"Farley?"

"No."

"Friedrich?"

"No! What is it with you and the F's?" Race asked.

"I'm in the F section." Talkback said.

"Well pick another letter, would ya?" Race asked.

"Okay… Remus?" Talkback asked.

"No."

"Rodney."

"Hey… that's not bad…"

"No." Izzy said.

"Why not?" Race asked.

"Your nickname would be Rod." Shelley chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, well, never mind." Race said, going back to his book.

"I've got it!" Talkback exclaimed. "Romeo."

"I like it." Race said.

"Definitely not." Izzy said.

"Hey, you wouldn't let me have Rodney, I'm having Romeo!" Race screamed.

"That didn't sound right… at all." Blink said, laughing.

"No one asked you, Blink." Race said.

"You know, you have a habit of doing that." Shelley said, looking at Blink.

"Doing what?" He questioned.

"Butting in when you're not wanted."

"What do you mean?" Blink asked, slightly offended.

"Guys, shut up." David said.

"Shut up, David." Elle said.

"Don't tell me to shut up." David said.

Elle shot David a look that should have killed him instantly, but somehow he magically survived and he shut up.

"You know, I was just kidding with the Romeo name." Talkback said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not." Race said. "I want my middle name to be Romeo."

"Okay, fine." Izzy said, writing it in the notebook.

"You have issues." Talkback said.

Now that all of the newsies had their names, Shelley was handed the notebook and she looked at all of the boys, "All right, now we are going to play the name game."

"In this game, we will be asking you a series of questions with your new name." Evie said.

"You will need to answer these questions correctly with the correct name to boy." Izzy said.

"Where are you going?" Elle asked.

"To see if your mom has any cookies." Talkback said.

"She doesn't. Sit down, you're playing too." Elle said, crossing her arms.

"But why? I'm not a newsie." He said.

"You do go by Talkback. You've probably forgotten that you have a name." Izzy said.

"I do?"

"Yes! Chase Olson!" Shelley said.

"Oh, yeah, that." He said, sitting in his chair.

"Now, let's start. Jason Isaac Montgomery."

Shelley looked up to see Skittery's hand raised in the air.

"All right, shout something for your answer, like 'here' or 'present'." Evie said.

"Oh, we're getting presents?" Blink asked.

"It's a good thing you're cute." Shelley muttered.

"Thanks… hey!" Blink said.

"They do that to me all of the time." Talkback assured him.

"Shut it." Izzy said.

_A few minutes later, _

"Jason, favorite color?" Shelley asked.

"Mfumbeh." Came the muffled response.

"What was that?" Evie asked, snickering.

"Mfumbeh." Came a louder muffle.

"You'll have to speak up, we can't hear you." Evie smirked.

"Purple, okay! It's purple!" Skittery shouted.

"Thank you." Shelley said, marking it off of the paper.

"Really?" Spot asked.

"Yes." Skittery responded.

"No, really?"

"I didn't make fun of you guys." Skittery said.

"That's because we didn't pick girl colors." Spot said.

"I like purple." Mush said.

"Thanks, Mush."

_After tallying the numbers,_

"Boys, we're very proud. You all did well." Elle said.

"Yes!"

"Except one." Evie said.

"Who?" Race asked.

"Guess." Shelley said, looking at Talkback.

"Me? I couldn't be that bad."

"There was a total of one hundred points and you got negative one fifty. How does that work with your logic?" Shelley asked.

"That was rigged to make me look bad." Talkback said.

"Yeah, because we care so much about that." Elle said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going upstairs." Talkback said, leaving.

"Don't you care that you made him mad?" Mush asked.

"He'll get over it." Evie said.


	8. The Perks of Being a Bitch

**Chapter 8: The Perks of Being a Bitch**

Shelley woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and fumbled around for the device making the horrid sound. She picked it up and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Shelley, it's your dad."

"Hi, dad."

"I was just calling to let you know that your mother and brother and I have to stay a little while longer. Your grandmother is getting better, but we're staying just to make sure."

"All right, tell Nana I said hi." She said.

"I will. I'm also sending your cousin Pat to come and stay with you until we get back." He said.

"Okay."

"He should be there soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Four hours, roughly."

"Dad, that's not soon."

"Well, my sense of time is off."

"I'll say."

"Hey, don't pick on me. I'm old." He said.

"No you're not."

"Your mother says hi and so does Jake. I have to go. I just wanted to check in on you." He said. "I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." She said, hanging up her phone.

She sat up and stretched. Her eyes glanced at the clock, "Oh shit!" She said, getting up and running around. "Dammit!"

She ran out into the hallway and into Mush as well.

"Oof!" She said, falling onto her ass.

"Are you all right?" Mush asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah. Gotta get ready!" She said, running down the stairs.

"For what?" Blink yelled after her.

"WORK!"

_At Barnes & Noble,_

"She's going to be late again." Evie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who?" Skittery asked.

"Shelley. She's always late and now that she has Blink and Mush, well, I wouldn't blame her if she was late." She said.

Just then, a red Cobalt pulled into a space and Shelley jumped out, "Am I late?"

"Not if you clock-in in two minutes."

She ran past Evie and passed her keys to her, "Lock my car!"

"Will do!" Evie shouted back. "Come on, get out of the car."

She heard the doors click, indicating they were shut and she pressed the button twice, making the car honk at her.

"Yes! On time!" Shelley exclaimed.

"So, that's the first time this week?" Evie said, smirking.

"It's a safe bet." Shelley answered. "Where's Izzy? She's always here before me."

"Usually so is everyone else." Evie commented.

"Shut it." Shelley quipped.

"Really though, she's normally here before I am." Evie said.

A few minutes passed and the door opened to the store. Shelley turned to see Izzy, Race, and Spot walk in. Izzy looked pissed already. Well, the customers will the brunt of that.

"Sorry I'm late. _Someone_ wouldn't wake up this morning." She said, shooting Spot a look that could literally kill him.

"Hey, I need my beauty sleep." He said, tugging on his suspenders.

"Oh? When's that gonna kick in?" Elle asked.

David snorted a laugh and Elle looked at him, "What the hell was that?"

"It was a laugh." David said.

"No, that wasn't a laugh… I don't know what it was, but I know that it was not a laugh." Elle said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My beauty sleep is very important." Spot said.

"Why are you still calling it that? It's obviously not helping you out." Izzy said.

"Hey!"

"Quiet!" Shelley said. "What are they going to do? If they just hang around people are going to think they're stealing something."

"Maybe you could talk to Tarleton? He likes you. How else do you explain the reason as to why you're still here when you're late all the time?" Izzy asked.

"But he's creepy." Shelley whined.

"Shelley, take one for the team." Evie said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh… fine." She said, going over to Tarleton.

"He just looks strange." Mush said.

"He is." Evie commented.

Shelley walked back to them, "He said they could stay. They're stocking shelves because apparently we're short-handed today."

"All right boys, here's your tutorial." Izzy said.

_A few minutes later,_

"Please, just shoot me." Shelley said. "How could he 'like me' if he always puts me in Customer Service? That's the worst."

"I know." Izzy said. "Maybe it's his way of punishing you for your tardiness."

"Yeah, well, it's working." Shelley grumbled.

"Okay, listen to this," Evie said, coming up to them.

"What happened?"

"This asshole came up to me back there while I was fixing the racks and he just started –"

"Well, if it isn't the league of virgins." A familiar voice squawked.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is." Shelley said, not turning.

"Hello Jonette." Izzy glared.

"Hello." She said smugly, walking past the three girls, her two friends rounding out the posse.

"Have you ever noticed that it's just like _Mean Girls_? I mean, the rich, smart ass and her stupid friends following her around everywhere like they're stuck up her ass?" Evie commented.

Shelley smiled and watched Jonette's movements. She was heading over to the boys who were quietly stocking the shelves.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Elle asked, popping up from no where.

"Yeah, we were just getting back to that." Blink said, looking at the books.

"Yeah," The boys said, gathering their things and scurrying away.

"Why did you do that?" Jonette asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Because they have to work… unlike someone here." Izzy said.

"Yeah, so why don't you and the dipshit brigade get out and let them get back to work." Shelley said, stepping in front of Jonette.

Blink looked up to see Shelley and Jonette nose to nose, "Oh man, there's gonna be a fight." Spot said, nudging Blink in the side with his elbow.

"Now, why would I leave when there are five hot guys here?" Jonette asked, glaring at Shelley and stepping to the side, heading towards Blink and Spot.

"Oh no she didn't." Izzy said.

"Uh, yeah, she just did." Evie said.

Shelley was on her way there and knowing the little short cuts around the store was a big perk, "I thought I told you to leave."

"How did you get here before me?" She asked, cocking her hip to the side.

"Nevermind that, just leave." Shelley said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why? I want to talk to them."

"Unless it's a book related question you have, which I doubt, you do not need to speak to them while they are working." Shelley said.

"I do have a question about a book." Jonette said quickly.

"Okay, ask." Shelley said.

"I want to ask them." Jonette said, pointing to Spot and Blink.

"Well, they're a bit busy at the moment, so you'll have to settle to ask me." Shelley said.

"Oh, you know what? I've forgotten my question." She said, turning. "Come on girls, let's go."

"Yeah, you should do that." Shelley said, glaring at her.

"What was with that?" David asked Elle.

"That was Jonette. She stole Shelley's last boyfriend." Elle said.

"You can do that?" Mush asked.

"You shouldn't do it, but she does… all of the time." Evie said.

"So, did Shelley get her back?" Spot asked.

"What is it with you and revenge and fighting?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing, I just want to know." Spot said on the defensive.

"He came out to her about two weeks after they started dating." Izzy said.

The boys just looked at them, completely confused.

"That means that he told her he was gay… which means that he likes boys instead of girls." Shelley said.

"Oh…"

"Aaron was a nice guy. I see him and Dean all of the time." Shelley said. "I did have that suspicion that he may have been gay, but he was just so cute that I put that in the back of my mind."

"But, ever since that whole thing went down, Shelley and Jonette have hated each other… well, all of us hate her, but Shelley has the best reason." Evie said.

"If it was me, I would have gotten revenge." Spot said.

"We know, Spot, we know." The girls said, leaving them.


	9. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 9: What Lies Beneath**

"You all right, Shell?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to think of way to punch her without getting fired when I'm here." Shelley said.

"Ah, well, when you figure that out, let me know. I'll hold her for you." Evie said.

"I'll do that." Shelley responded.

"Guys, I'm taking David shopping tonight, any of you want to join us?" Elle asked, changing the subject.

"Can't you just give him your brother's hand me downs?" Shelley asked, smirking.

"Yeah, but you know, I'd have to look for them and that would mean going into their rooms. So, yeah, I'm buying David clothes, anyone interested?" Elle asked.

"Nah, I'm busy, but if I send Blink and Mush with you would that be all right?" Shelley asked.

Elle stared at her, "Really? Leaving me with three of them? Are you stupid?"

Shelley laughed, "Well, I'm busy tonight, but I'm free tomorrow."

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow then. Work for you two?" Elle asked, looking at Izzy and Evie.

"Sure." They agreed.

_The next afternoon,_

"All right… go with the guys you came with?" Evie suggested.

"Really? Can't one of you take Spot? I can't take him anymore. I have to live with the asshole, I don't know if I can shop with him." Izzy said, pleading with the other girls.

"Nope. You're stuck with him. I've already got two." Shelley said, poking Blink and Mush's shoulders.

Izzy scowled and glared at Spot, "I hate you." She said, grabbing his shirt and dragging him after her. "Come on, Race!"

Race scurried after her and the others just chuckled.

"Meet back here in an hour!" Shelley shouted after her retreating friend.

_With Elle and David,_

"All right, we'll go in here." Elle said, pushing David into a quite alarming looking shop.

"Why do we have to go in here? It's scary." David whispered.

"It's not scary; it's just dark." Elle said, looking at the shirts. She smiled, "Perfect… now, take this and go in there."

David was thrust into the red room with stickers on the wall, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You've changed before, right? You just take what you have on off and then you put the new stuff on." Elle said, through the door.

"But… it's scary in here."

"Open the door; I have more things for you try on." Elle said.

David opened the door and Elle came in, shutting it behind her, "All right, now, here are the pants, the shoes, and you have the shirt. Get to it."

"But… I…"

Elle rolled her eyes, "Are you really this incompetent?" She said, grabbing the shirt, "Take off your shirt."

"But… you're in here… that's not right…"

"Just take it off, David." Elle said, holding the new shirt.

David sighed and took off his shirt. He turned to look at Elle and get the new shirt but Elle was just staring at him.

"What?" He asked, shrinking back.

"Has that always been there?" She asked, pointing to his abs.

"As long as I've known…" He said, shifting, "Are we going to put the shirt on now?"

"Oh, right, here." She said, tossing him the shirt and leaving the room.

_An hour later,_

"All right, now that we're all back… wait, where's the unlucky trio?" Evie asked.

"And Elle and David?" Shelley asked, looking around.

Just then, David and Elle came rounding the corner.

"Where were you two?" Evie asked.

"We were in Hot Topic, but that's beside the point. I have something to tell you." Elle said.

They all looked at her, interested, except David, who looked annoyed.

"This man next to me… IS BUILT LIKE A GOD!" She exclaimed.

Shelley chuckled, "Really? David? The walking mouth?"

"Laugh if you may, but take a look at this loveliness!" She said, lifting David's shirt up.

Evie and Shelley stood there, gawking at David's chest, "What lies beneath is not what is expected." Shelley said.

David walked away shaking his head and a bickering Spot and Izzy came up, with Race in tow.

"I can't believe you did that." Izzy said.

"I'm sorry, okay." Spot said.

"No, it's not okay, douchebag." Izzy said.

"What's happened?" Elle asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, we were walking to a store and Spot decided that it was a brilliant idea to trip this two year old boy. Now, I do not like children… at all, but that is no excuse to trip them when they are in their parent's line of vision." She seethed, glaring at Spot.

"It was an accident!" Spot said, becoming frustrated.

"Yeah, story of my life." Izzy scowled.

"Oh kay, I think we should all go now."

They all nodded and went towards the parking lot, not saying a word.


End file.
